brutal_fistsfandomcom-20200214-history
Magenta
to be added later Descripton to be added later Inspiration The concept behind Magenta stems from the magical girl (or mahou shoujo) anime genre, particularly Sailor Moon. Like Sailor Moon, Jin gets her powers from a space maiden who chooses her to save the world from evil monsters that'd ravage it. In addition to being modelled after the magical girl archetype, she comes off as Brutal Fists very own Athena Asamiya from King of Fighters, who also has magical girl characteristics added to her. Bios by Game *'Brutal Fists' - "Jin Kyung-Soon was just an ordinary high school girl until one special day happened to her when an extraterrestrial figure granted her a powerful item that grants her special powers and becomes a super heroine named Magenta." *'Brutal Fists 2' - "Jin Kyung-Soon was just an average ordinary student in Seoul Science High School until one night while she was at home. That night, she encountered an alien named Rosia, whose kingdom in the planet Europa was destroyed by Ogoleithus (or as he is referred to by Europans as "The Black One"). Rosia granted Jin a special item called the "Magenta Compact" where she would then transform into the super heroine Magenta, destined to save the world and the universe itself from malecolent monsters like Ogoleithus. To become Magenta, Jin, with the Magenta Compact open, need only shout, "Pretty Protector Magenta Time ACTION!"" Gameplay Info Special Moves *''Heart Blaster'' - Magenta shoots a heart-shaped energy projectile at her opponent. In BF2, it is called Heart Blast where she fires it from her Wand of Majestic Glory. (BF, BF2) *''Pink Kicker'' - She kicks her opponent three times into the air as her feet glow pink. In BF2, it's called Pretty Bodyguard. (BF, BF2) *''Tornado Kick'' - She spins and kicks her opponent in the head. (BF, BF2) *''Twirling Flamingo'' - She twirls like a ballerina, kicking her opponent. (BF, BF2) *''Bright Glow'' - A parry move where Magenta poses and begins to glow pink all over. When her opponent hits her, she counterattacks with two Tornado Kicks. (BF) *''Grace Dive'' - She is in the air and twirls down with a kicking dive. (BF) *''Pink Axe'' - She kicks downward, accompanied by pink gi that also hits her opponent. (BF2) *''Star Shot'' - Magenta shoots a pink energy star from her hands at her opponent. (BF2) Brutal Style *''Mabeom Taekwondo'' - Magenta twirls like a ballerina and pink aura starts surrounding her as she says, "Get ready to face justice!". Her feet become covered in pink gi and she does a series of kicks at her opponent, leading up to an aerial kicking technique and her last kick brings her above her opponent and she shoots a heart-shaped projectile from her palms at the opponent from behind, knocking the opponent back into the ground. She says, "Choego!" afterwards. (BF2) Death Finishes *''Death Of A Thousand Kicks'' - Magenta rapidly kicks her opponent like Chun-Li and delivers one more kick that causes the opponent to blow up as she kicks through him/her. (BF) *''Rainbow Flash'' - Magenta begins to glow a rainbow of colors all over herself. She dashes to her opponent and does a flipkick that slices the opponent in half. (BF) *''Color Razor Kick'' - Magenta raises her hands up to form a pillar of pink, turquoise, yellow, lime-green and white energy hoops surrounding her. The hoops morph into crescents and Magenta does a roundhouse kick that sends the crescents hurdling at her opponent. The crescents slice the opponent into five pieces: the upper half of the head, the lower half of the head along with the neck, the upper torso and arms, the lower torso and forearms and then the legs. All these pieces begin to crumble down. (BF2) *''Wand of Majestic Glory'' - Magenta gets out her Wand of Majestic Glory and holds it up in the air until the heart on top of it glows with pink energy. Magenta then swings the wand, pointing it towards her opponent and shoots a beam of rainbow energy at the opponent. The opponent is covered in it for 3 seconds until he/she then blows up entirely into bloody pieces. (BF2) Storyline Brutal Fists to be added later... Brutal Fists 2 to be added later... Trivia *While Brutal Fists is meant to be like Mortal Kombat, an ultraviolent and gritty fighter, the inclusion of a magical girl archetype like Magenta is no issue due to BF having moments of quirkiness a la the Tekken series, proving that Brutal Fists is more than just a Mortal Kombat type game. *In Cyber Cataclysm, Magenta, along with Mike Runner, Mejad, and Dark Blade, appear in Yeo Hyueng-Sang's story mode prologue as figurines. **Magenta is the first ethnically Korean character introduced in a game by sprite-genius. The second being Bae Hee Young in Epic Blades and CC's Yeo. **Tara Strong, Magenta's voice actress, also voices S.A.R.A. in Cyber Cataclysm. ***In relation to the whole "Tara voicing Magenta" thing, in Magenta's Brutal Fists 2 story mode, during a final boss cutscene, Ogoleithus sarcastically asks Magenta to "go play with ponies or something". It should be noted that Tara is known for having voiced Twilight Sparkle in My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic amongst other roles from other works as well. *In just about with any instance of Magenta, a K-Pop song will play in the background, meaning that her associated stage will have a K-Pop song as its BGM and her transformation into her superheroine self will be accompanied by such a song as well, particularly BESTie's song Pitapat. Even her story modes will have K-Pop playing in certain instances. **Her BF1 stage's BGM was appropiately Magic Girl by Orange Caramel. In her BF2 stage, its BGM is Cha Cha by Rainbow Blaxx. External Links *http://sprite-genius.deviantart.com/art/Brutal-Fists-Magenta-432600683 *http://sprite-genius.deviantart.com/art/Brutal-Fists-2-Magenta-517456341 Category:Brutal Fists characters Category:Brutal Fists 2 characters Category:Characters Category:Female characters Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Koreans Category:Superheroes Category:Taekwondo Category:Pop-cultured badasses